Havoc at the Tipton
by evilbunnywithcheese13
Summary: Zack hates Maddie for dumping him and making him look like a total idiot. Now he wants to get revenge and he dates her best friends or just go crazy in the process.
1. Revenge and Embarrassment

Chapter One: Revenge and Embarrassment

Disclaimer: I do not own suite life of Zack and Cody or any of this.

It was a perfect day to swim or play outside. But for Zack & Cody they were playing video games. Amazingly Zack wasn't the one playing video games that day, it was Cody, since he wasn't the most athletic person in the world.

Zack was waiting for his love, Maddie, to return a favor to him. At 7:00 this morning, when Maddie's shift began, Zack put some gorgeous roses on the candy counter.

_Ding-dong!_ The doorbell rang and…Carrie, his usually sarcastic mom, came in.

"I hate you, Mom!" Zack yelled at his mom.

"And I thought you would be happy after I came back from my 3-day trip to visit Grandpa, honey," Zack's puzzled mom asked.

"Sorry, Mom. It's just that I was hoping you were Maddie," Zack said, depressed.

"Well, sorry, honey, but I'm certainly _not_ sixteen. Plus, I thought you were over her. Didn't you have a new girlfriend? Wasn't her name Darlene?"

"Mom, she was the one who turned off all our electricity because I accidentally messed it…uh…" Zack said, looking discomforted. "Didn't we promise _never_ to talk about that again?

The doorbell rang again and he rushed to the door.

Zack opened it but all he saw was an envelope lying on the hotel floor. Inside the envelope was a note. It read: Remember the dance tonight? When you get on stage I'll hug you and kiss you and call you, George!

The note was obviously from Maddie, which caused Zack to grin with happiness.

"Wow! I have a sixteen-year-old girlfriend!" Zack shouted.

He then ran up to Cody and kissed him.

"I'm scared!" Cody wailed to his mom. He was sucking his thumb and holding his blanket up to his face in fright.

"Don't worry, honey," said Carrie, "If he hadn't just shouted 'I have a girlfriend' I'd think he was gay too."

Later that evening, at the annual Save the Kids, an organization that helps kids in the hospital, dance, a talent show was taking place. Zack was about to go on stage, but had to wait till Cody's magic trick performance was done.

"Good job, little Bro," Zack said as his brother walked off the stage.

Although Cody was pleased about the compliment, he wailed, "Please don't kiss me!"

As Zack was just about to do his break dance routine, Millie, an annoying girl on the 13th floor, ran up to him and began to hug and squeeze him.

Moments later, Maddie came up to Zack screaming, "I'm allergic to roses, you idiot!"

She threw them at him as she stormed out.

"Well this stinks," Zack muttered, devastated.

But then he thought, _Oh, I'm gonna kill Maddie. Or do what ever I can for revenge._

HOPE YOU LIKED IT!

**A/N:** "SAVE THE KIDS" ISN'T A REAL ORGANIZATION! REVIEW 4 MORE! I made up Millie, no one else! Sorry 4 it being so short! Next chapter will be longer, read and review please!

Thanks, sis for the editing help!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Disclaimer: I do not own suite life of Sack and Cody if I did why waste my

Time on this

The day after the huge disaster, Zack was hiding in his bed and Cody was writing a story about Teletubbies. The disaster was Zack's worst day of his life. It would be a terrible day for you too if you got dumped by the girl of your dreams and a ugly girl hugged and squeezed you in front of a hundred kids that all go to your school and hotel.

The doorbell rang with a loud bang.

"Hi," said Made.

"What do you want?" Zack said quite savagely.

"I just wanted to say I was sorry," Maddie said quietly.

"Sure," Zack said sarcastically, "How do I know that you mean it then?"

Maddie then bent down and gave him a peck on the check.

"Okay now I know," Zack said swiftly.

For the rest of the day Zack happily skateboarded with Cody. After a while they rushed up to the candy counter in the hotel. There was someone different at the candy counter that wasn't maddie, but Zack didn't notice. He ran up and kissed the mysterious person.

"Who the heck was that?" said… Mr. Moseby. "Was that a horse that did that?"

He inquired.

"Oops! I didn't know it was him!" Zack said to Cody.

"I'm standing right behind you," Mr. Moseby said. "Zack, are you gay?"

"No!" Zack exclaimed.

"I'm still scared," he said uncertainly.

"Join the club," Cody said.

"Oh, and by the way," Mr. Moseby said, "Maddie's moving to Texas."

"I'll have two chocolate bars, please," Zack said not shocked about Maddie's

Departure.

"One bar in my pocket," Zack said mischievously, "the other… on your head!"

He finished quickly.

Then he smashed the bar of chocolate on Mr. Moseby's head.

The two brothers ran away, but they weren't quick enough for Mr. Moseby.

"Come back here, Mr. Martin!" Moseby declared quite strictly. "Clean up the

Chocolate on my head at once! Then clean up this hotel! And you cant eat the

Chocolate."

"No!" Zack yelled as he ran off to the elevator.

This time mosey grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"Do you have your sanity!" he roared. "You have always been annoying, but

Now you are just a brat! Now that the chocolate has fallen to the ground you

Must pick it up! Then go clean that table over there by the doors."

It took two seconds to clean the chocolate, so Zack then went gloomily over

To the table. It was filled with stacks of various books and newspapers. He

spotted a locket on the table. It had an "M" encrusted on it.

For Maddie? Zack thought.

He slowly opened it up. Sure enough, inside was a picture of Maddie and a

Boy with brown hair and blue eyes with a nametag that read Trevor. The boy

Was also holding a first place Merit Scholar trophy.

"That's just great, once I think I have her, I don't," Zack muttered,

Depressed.

A few minutes past and Zack was finally done. A few of Maddie's friends

Arrived.

"Have you seen Maddie?" they asked Zack.

"Some friends you are. She moved to Texas."

"Well she said she'd never come back. But she said she'd leave at

Midnight and it's 8:oo now. She probably needed to get to the airport early

Zack said.

But, sure enough, there was Maddie. Her two friends hugged her. Zack ran off with the locket to Mr. Moseby.

"I thought you said that she moved to Texas." Zack said.

"Oh I meant moving." replied Mr. Moseby.

Therefore Zack sprinted to Maddie to shove the locket in her face and say "I believe this belongs to you!"

"Oh, he found my locket." she said.

She looked inside it and thought:

_I wish he were here now to escort me to the dance_. Suddenly, Trevor was skydiving he

Had his parachute out but he was going close and closer to the roof.

Oh god

Trevor said he prayed and prayed

and prayed. Then he crashed through the roof right in to Maddies hands.

"Oh my god I love you" Trevor and Maddie said at the same time.

_Great, real true love Zack thought._

"Hey Zack I don't have any one to take me to the dance., as long as you have me meet London Tipton" a friend of Maddies asked.

"Sure". Zack replied.

Zack took:(that girl from high school musical and that's really obsessed over London Tipton). We'll call her her real name Vanessa. They were sitting at a table next to Made and Trevor.

So Vanessa said. "How long have you known London Tipton?"

"For about year now" I answered.

After about an hour all she asked me was about London: _what's her favorite color, do you think she's pretty, how many times have you met her._

"Enough" Zack declared!

If you mention one more thing about London were over!

"Does London get very angry like you?"

"That's it" he yelled. "We're over, come over later and you'll meet London!"

About 2 hours later they were all at the airport. All the staff, friends of Maddie, and Zack said goodbye.

Then she kissed Zack on the lips, he wasn't mad at Maddie anymore.

"I guess I'm gone forever" Maddie said

"Yeah…" said Zack gloomily.

_But he was still happy until, she kissed Trevor. But he soon didn't care they were the same age, him and maddie were 3 years apart. Then he thought how lucky he was to be here. If it weren't for the London obsessed girl I wouldn't be here. He thought again… yes, there are other girls my age, but I will always love her._

Hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review to hear if they'll meet again

and for more laughs next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own suite life of Zack and Cody if I did why waste my

time on this PS. HOPE IT WASN'T TOO SAPPY

INBOX: Email 3 of 19

**« Previous** **Next »**


	3. A Secret Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own the suite life of Zack and Cody or any thing in this story If I did then ha ha I could rule the world.

Chapter Three: A Secret Revealed

Zack, who was depressed, stared from the 23d floor at the airport thinking about Maddie. It was just last night that Corrie took him to the dance and they all said bye to Maddie.

"I did it!" shouted Cody.

"I finally finished the tellutubies story!"

"Hey Cody." Zack said in a puzzled voice.

"Why did you do that story anyway?"

. "Okay you caught me." Cody said

"Now read it". Cody replied.

Zack read it. "Its just some tellutubie crud" he said with no shock.

"Its not really a tellutubie story" Cody said mischievously.

He put a red light on it then the letters turned into different letters. "What's it about?" Zack asked.

"It's a letter to Maddie".

"I'm the only one that knows where her real whereabouts are," Cody whispered.

"Where are her real whereabouts?" Zack asked at the mailbox.

. "In Moscow, she's a FBI!"

Zack looked like he couldn't breathe. He fell down he had fainted!

"Where am I" Zack asked.

"You're in the hospital," Carrie said

. "Maddie's coming back in three days" Cody said in a gloomy but happy voice.

"Why am I in the hospital?" Zack asked.

"Well honey you didn't just get a really nasty fall you also couldn't breathe you were in shock it seems you're better now."

"The doctors put a breathing machine on you." "And stitched you up."

"Bloody good cause I got to get to the stinking airport." He said in a crazed voice.

He snatched his moms cell phone and dialed the airport.

A woman picked the phone up and said "hello Boston airport how may I help you."

"Well I got to get to Moscow, pronto!"

"Would you like to buy a ticket?"

"Ya sure whatever" he said in a disgusted voice.

"Well I want three plane tickets," he said in a more cooled down voice.

. "Okay that'll be 320 dollars and I need to ask for a name this is reserved by."

"Its Zack martin."

"Okay have a nice day." She replied.

"What the- Cody covered her mouth. He let go-did you do" Carrie said finishing her sentence.

Zack came back to his senses. "Sorry mom" he said with compassion.

Its okay honey but why did you want to go to Moscow?" Carrie asked looking as puzzled as Zack used to be.

"Well it's a long story let Cody explain' Zack said

. After a few minutes when Cody was done with his story Carrie and Zack both asked a simple question at the same time.

"How the heck did Maddie become a secret agent!"

"Well Cody said I don't know I'm not a secret agent"

. "Cody!"

"Okay he said she's a secret agent because she has to be its either that or she has to live on the streets it gives her money and protection."

"And she just fakes that she's going to her grandpa's house."

"But she works at the candy counter' Carrie said

. 'She doesn't even get paid" Cody said gloomily.

"She just does it to be in that place where rich and famous people stay."

"Well Zack said are plane leaves in 45 minutes and from here it's just 15 minutes."

When they got to the airport they got their tickets and then got on the 3:45 plane to Moscow. When they got on the plane they took a seat in the very back row. There was a man in an all black suit him and Cody gave each other quick glances numerous times. Then the man got up and it looked like he was going to the bathroom but he wasn't. He turned around and punched Cody in the face.

"Oh my god" Zack and Carrie both said

. They ran away and Carrie told the flight attendant and Zack got a fire extinguisher.

"Take this scumbag" Zack said menacingly and he slammed it in his face.

Strangely he was already on the ground now he was knocked out.

Cody had blood on his hand and he was hyperventilating.

"Take slow and deep breathes Cody slow and deep' Zack said looking confused.

"I have something to tell you Cody said I'm a secret agent" that's why Maddie trusted me.

Suddenly Carrie and a flight attendant came. "What happened?" asked Carrie.

'I beat him up mom" because I'm a secret agent Cody said slowly and carefully.

"I hit him with a fire extinguisher." Zack said in a proud voice.

"I'm surprised in both of you you're heroes."

"That man is on the 1 spot in the F.B.I.s most wanted list."

"But Cody how the heck did you become a secret agent?"

"Well… same as Maddie." When we were going almost broke I had to."

"Then when I was their one day I met Maddie." 'She worked at the Tipton and she mentioned they needed a singer and I mention you and how good you were"

. "So you tried out and were accepted."

'And I've gotten 10 merit badges and it helps me do better in school with all the strict discipline."

"Okay honey you can stay". Carrie said.

Zack strangely didn't do or say anything. He thought about the hard work and discipline it sounded just like school.

"Oh were here!"

Carrie exclaimed looking out the window.

After they all got out of the plane Cody directed them to where the H.Q. was. When they got there a man flew past them then Cody picked him up and kicked him in the back, which made his back break. After that Maddie drew a sword on the man with a broken back. She asked a few questions after about 10 minutes Maddie had satisfaction on her face and had a vial in her hand that she got from the guy.

"What are you doing here?" she asked them.

"Well it's a long story" Cody said.

After 11 minutes when the story was over Zack asked her a question

. "Do you love me?" he said with a look of a puppy dog.

"What the heck you didn't come to Moscow for nothing" she said with joy. And she kissed him on the lips!

After they got back to the Tipton everything was back to normal.

Zack still liked Maddie; Maddie still got annoyed at Zack and him calling her sweet thang. Cody and Maddie still had some unexpected trips. Finally Trevor was still skydiving into the Tipton. Last time Maddie didn't catch him.

Hoped you like my story it's complete.

p.s. look for my Harry potter story coming out soon

seeya I still don't own TSLOZAC so don't sue me anyway if I did own it id sue all peeps without declaimers

Peace my homies!


End file.
